1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condom. More particularly, the present invention relates to an increased sensitivity condom for simultaneously reducing the transmission of sexually transmitted diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for condoms have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,648 to Rogers teaches an inflatable condom, prophylactic or prosthetic device having a conventional anterior portion and retaining ring or reinforced edge with an expandable secondary portion extending from the anterior member, and having an air duct extending inside the anterior portion in communication with the secondary portion to facilitate controlled inflation of the secondary portion responsive to manipulation of a pressure bulb.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,357 to Rogers teaches a condom having a plurality of deformable sealed chambers along at least a portion of the length thereof, rheopexic fluid being filled in the deformable sealed chambers. When the chambers are deformed during use of the condom, shear stress is applied to the rheopexic fluid due to deformation of the sealed chambers to cause the rheopexic fluid to increase its consistency as a function of increasing shear stress applied thereto, thereby providing a stiffening effect to the condom.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,974 to Sook teaches a multi-purpose sexual device usable as a condom usage comprising an insertion part, a pressure part and an air hole with two plys of outer and inner sheets sealed in conformance with its sealing line forming air spaces between the outer and inner sheets of insertion part and pressure part by filling with the proper amount of air blown in through the air hole.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,692 to Pfeil teaches a vibrating condom or device having an inflatable vibrating region or a self-activated vibrating region which contacts the clitoris or vaginal walls. The inflation of such vibrating region is achieved by the transport of air or fluid from a power unit while the self-activated, vibrating region could be achieved by an external or imbedded power source.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,186 to Schwartz teaches prophylactic devices and methods for assisting in establishing and maintaining male erectile function. Open ended elastic sheaths with portions having different elasticity than have other portions, which portions of different elasticity cause selective constriction around and/or along selected portions of the penis by differential external pressures applied to said selected portions so as to not impede arterial blood flow to the penis but impede venous blood flow from the penis and thereby establish and maintain the penis in an erectile position. Various sheath configurations for the purpose include portions with lesser radius laterally of the longitudinal center axis of the sheath, or with more rigid portions, or with thicker portions, or with a balloon-like internal chamber fillable with a liquid or gas.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,945 to Shecterle et al. teaches a two layer prophylactic device taking the form of a male or female condom or female diaphragm. The invention includes two latex layers bonded to one another along a spiral path which defines a corresponding spiral chamber between the latex layers. This spiral chamber extends between two compliant chambers at opposed ends of the device and is filled with a pharmacological fluid to help kill disease-bearing microbes and sperm cells which may permeate through the device during coitus. Due to the unique spiral chamber design leading between the complaint chambers, this pharmacological fluid remains uniformly dispersed during coitus and the device is less subject to rupture. Should one layer rupture during use, the pharmacological fluid will flow through the rupture and coat the adjacent sex organ. The present invention is specially effective in preventing unwanted pregnancies and the transmission of sexually transmitted diseases.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for condoms have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an increased sensitivity condom for reducing the transmission of diseases that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an increased sensitivity condom for reducing the transmission of diseases that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an increased sensitivity condom for reducing the transmission of diseases. A penis-facing inner sheath extends in a vagina-facing outer sheath, and together therewith, cooperate with a ring. The penis-facing inner sheath is attached to the vagina-facing outer sheath by a web that has apertures therein extending between the penis-facing inner sheath and the vagina-facing outer sheath. The ring is a pump that upon a thrust compresses and draws air in from the ambient through a first check valve in a male-facing side of the ring, out a second check valve in a female-facing side of the ring, and through the apertures in the web to inflate the increased sensitivity condom for reducing the transmission of diseases, while the relief valve prevents rupturing of the increased sensitivity condom for reducing the transmission of diseases. The web contains at least one of a spermicide, an anti-bacterial agent, and an anti-viral agent.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.